


Tomuras deadly waifu adventure

by Dekuchimera



Category: Hellboy - Fandom, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shark chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuchimera/pseuds/Dekuchimera





	1. Chapter 1

Well kurogiri lets do this!”

“ are you sure tomura that you will be able to do this?”  
“Of course kurogiri!what do you think?! If I can nearly destroy hero society I can be just as able to rebuild it!”

The two former villains were now just plain old people that wanted to become heroes , but the problem was the former villains were constantly frowned upon by everyone again.

“Shit the news is giving toga shit again!!!”  
“ calm yourself shigaraki you don’t want a nurse joi to end up bothering us again do you?”

Tomura couldn’t help but agree with kurogiri those nurse koi’s could end up calling the metal hospital again and he totally did not want to end up there again, with an sharp look on his face he took an gaming device off the night table on his fifth and jammed in an Pokemon ultra moon cartridge.  
“ oh tomura by the way today’s the gardevoire shiny event don’t forget to have flare in you’re party ..”  
“Thanks kurogiri I almost forgot really appreciate the help ... alright let’s whup some ass in moon!”

αϯ ʆαςϯ σմɾ ηεϖ ԹσƘεʍση ϯɾαίηεɾ հεɾσ ɡσες ση ϯσ հεαʆ αηδ ʆεαɾη ϯσ հεαʆ հίς ʍίηδ αηδ ʍαε ʍσɾε ƒɾίεηδς!


	2. Season 1 episode 1 dark rose in delicate stasis

Well Kurogiri the league is back in action but this time we’re gonna save people!”

Tomura shigaraki couldn’t believe what he was seeing,  
Tomura couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
A shit ton of tanks probably like 300000 or 100000000 tanks full of nomu!  
Some of the nomu looked like shit from digimon , others looked like Samus from Metroid but lastly was the one that was a girl and has five heads.  
Oh that’s not even the beginning there was thousands of other odd and creepy looking nomu in this future end lab!  
But what he needed to find was these Chan nomu that dr . Grande aka darezilla has reformed :  
Dolphin maid Chan - the really huge and shadowy looking one That when obscured her hair looks like A cat headband or cat ears, rumor has it that her power Is shadow muscle based like dr grandes! no one knows what she looks like unobscured yet in this stage of developmental healing  
Scarecrow Chan - the also shark like but very intimidating mawhile and gardevoir fusion Pokémon that then was turned into various nomu forms by doctor urujiko himself while shitty senpai of a man all for one was thank god in jail … poor gardewhile at this point she must  
Be very pissed at humanity!  
There were several other Chan but the others names were not mentioned or were forgotten to be mentioned,so they only have the tank numbers to go by  
“So shigaraki what are we doing back at the nomu labs for ?”  
Spinner croaked from boredom’s for no apparent reason  
“ well you see here spinner we need to go and fetch a few special friends of our hero friend darezilla, why you ask? Cuz they have been in a restful stasis for long enough to have been able to fully recover hp … according to darezilla they should be around back since this is not urujikos lab no more we are not able to find the certain things we need to find so easily any more … shit I’m really feeling like an fucking ant in here!”

“Hey tenko Hubbie come here!! I think I found dolphin Chan !!!”  
Himiko said blushing terribly lots of red turning her into a vampire frosty the snowman.  
“ shit toga I never knew that nomu could even become better in appearance !… whomever the pro hero that let us free after that trust test must be freaking genius cuz I could have sworn hooded Chan was dead! Darezilla must have had a transnational or zombie quirk of some sort… what do you think toga love what do you believe the good doctor has planned with all these found nomu she will be reforming and polishing ?”

“Well tenko love I don’t really know hmmmmmm … maybe she might be trying to figure out or have them become an new type of hero or backup manpower …”  
Tenko walks up to the tank toga pointed at with her long fingered hands ( oh my those very oh so sexy long red nails really hit the spot when she scratched his head before they fell asleep) his long badass leather coat trailing behind him as he came behind toga and looked at tank from behind toga.

Everyone whom followed just froze at the mere sight of dolphin Chan, not a single step could be heard from anywhere across the dark equipment filled lab.  
Only noises that could be heard were some humming from the tanks generators and the tanks stasis inducing liquids pump bubbling the stuff around Inside those weird tanks so the mixture of Weird unique chemicals wouldn’t stale out.

Tomura with both his gloves hands pushed gently his crotch and self from behind toga and put a small bit of space between them, he was doing this so he could massage her back better.  
“ umm tenko hubbie the dolphin Chan looks so pretty even though she has part of her brain exposed! Oh my god !!so pretty this makes me want to love her as a friend!!”  
Tomura laughed at how cute his girlfriend was being ,she always loved to be a lover and not much of a fighter If she didn’t have to be a fighter, not saying that she’s a hippie in a human way but maybe hippie In a vampire kind of way?!  
“ yeah hon Bun I do agree with you … dolphin Chan seems super leveled up but I don’t want to take wake the poor girl up just yet … why don’t you stay with me here and admire how cool this heroes friend Is while my boys Dani and spinner go get the dragon hybrid nomu friend “  
Dabi gives tomura a smug look that shitty smile turned up into a weird ass mess of staples and stickers.  
“ what the fuck tomura !? You gonna give the nomu a free sex show starring you and toga?!!!hhahahaha!!!’”  
Tomura smiles in a slightly edgy way  
“Hahahah so funny go fuck you’re self dabi with an metal pipe … not like you’re gonna get a wife anytime soon with that shitty way of living!!”  
Flakes of skin fall to the floor as tomura scratches off the last bit of dead skin on his neck from shitty sunburn he got a few days ago at the local neighborhood pool. he and the league of reformation together went to (but I’ll bring an episode of that later)

“Wow tomura hon she needs panties she can’t go walking around nude down there please can we try to find something for her to wear?!?  
“ wow she’s got giant tits you know what the second she’s outta the tank she’s gonna wear my leather coat till we can find her clothes … doesn’t matter wether she likes it-or not…”  
“So wait how are we gonna her and the others out of the tanks without hurting them or scaring them ??????????!!!!!”  
Togas eyes start to water a lot and they don’t stop watering until tomura asks her what’s wrong.

“Hey hon toga what’s up? what’s got you’re hp so down??”  
She turns around and faces him her yellow eyes beady and shiny from tears quickly turns reddish from so much crying.  
“Please let’s not do this until we know she won’t die !*sob!*”  
Geez if my lovely non waifu girl feels pity for this nomu being why shouldn’t I ?  
“ ok I’m going to see what level of brain activity the poor thing runs on,by having my awesome poke friend Samus here do telekinesis  
So the nomu will be shifted just a slight bit if no sign of life then my last resort of action is to have Samus perform telepathy … this alright with you lovey toga?…”  
She looks up at him sweetly blushing so red she looked like a tomatoes garden.  
“ ok just please be careful I don’t want our new friend to hate us when she wakes up!”  
An humanoid looking snake Pokemon pops out of her poke ball in a red flash and from what the snake Pokemon seems to be able to do is move around easily even with one of her hands being replaced by an mega buster looking gun around the wrist.  
“Hey dear master (purrrrrrr!) what do you need me to do ?!”

A smile played across tenkos unobsured face .  
Hmmm this girl loves to help poor thing that need help hmmm wait! If I just simply drain the tank enough to get the whatever clothing skin is called on her she might survive ! If she doesn’t survive I will probably kill myself in agony. Returning his attention Back to his wonderful cat pokefriend samus he smiles letting her know everything is ok . “ oh ummm dearest samus you’re current mission is help us figure out to get our nomu friend out of that tank safely”

''a̾l̾r̾i̾g̾t̾h̾ m̾a̾s̾t̾e̾r̾ y̾o̾u̾r̾e̾ c̾o̾m̾a̾n̾d̾ i̾s̾ m̾y̾ d̾u̾t̾y̾ ... r̾e̾e̾e̾o̾o̾w̾w̾ !''

The cat Pokémon charges up the epic gun she has for a hand and rams it into the tank,it glides through like butter without even causing damage to the tank or it’s contents.  
“ Well well reeeeoww mew this is really interesting dolphin Chan seems to be very high brain activity user so it’s not going out of here looking like a vegeatable or like those annoying retarded kids that always throw a tantrum when they don’t get what they eat 24/7 .... wow. I am quite impressed as to how well she is doing allow me to proceed with the extraction master ?!”

“ yes dear samus please continue on ... there is no need to fear this level is only the beginning Part level I believe on our journey “

She glances over with her big doe like acid green eyes and smiles before returning to task at hand.  
Ok let’s make sure I don’t bump any thing that woikd be critical to this tank separation operation hmmmm ... what’s this wire for generouse ?  
|excellent observation caution dear I’m proud of you this wire I believe allows the tank to stay at full full power stasis balance mode this wire is known to be commonly used in this new age of quirks for quirk state preservation and ultra power status confirmation ... basically in normal non nerdy or overly complex language simply what is saying is this cord does the power input to the tank wich the tank cannot do without so it cannot be cut unless you are about to risk killing the poor nomu friend so just avoid from cutting that cord and you’ll be fine instead go for cutting the needle cord that’s red and blue keeping a nutrient needle stuck in the shark girl nomu remeber before you remove the needle you have to cut the cord or remove the needle along with the cord so the bleeding doesn’t occur in an deadly amount good luck young Kathleen’s Chan I believe in you ...!|

“Hey samus love by the way wanna go with toga and I to the arcade and do some damage on dokkan battle bosses or take on that extreme death match boss event going on ?”  
Samus could not help but look at tomura like he was crazy for a moment before smiling wide once more and laughing .  
“ of course but we must stop at the crash pad so I can pick up my daily living hand adjustment ... promise me to do that before goin to the arcade alright love?!”  
Playing across the lusty threes faces ( yes. I do mean toga. Tomura and samus the Pokemon being in a tri -ship ) were the deepest rape faces one could possibly make.

“Yeah hubbie bubbie a threesome later on after the arcade sounds great!Yaay today’s gonna be really really fun! Thanks so much!”  
Toga blushing so much she basically looked like the she devil from an upcoming horror movie they are going to see later.

Samus goes back to her task and presses an red button on her cannon arm to extract the corded needle from shark nomus back.

All the wierd jello colored green stasis inducing liquid drained out to the bottom of tank through an drain In an wild tornado exit , therefore making a noise loud enough to wake the sleeping giant.

“Woaahhh hubby she must be still very exhausted from all that fighting long ago! Maybe we shouldn’t have woken her in the first place!”

“Hey there fellow peers! I’m glad to see you all now can I have some article of clothing to wear even if its just that badass jacket tomura shigaraki aka tenko Shimura !?”  
Tomura toga samus and twice all lost their shit  
At the fact the nomu could communicate without. Opening her mouth .  
Dolphin Chan started to walk out from the now opened tank bearing the smoothness and nudity of her skin with confidence and lacking in shame.  
“Wow you’re a beauty umm what’s you’re name like you’re name people call you when they want to hang out or it can even be nickname it doesn’t matter ?...”

Suddenly tomura vision goes black as the nude smooth skinned dolphin girl vaults to the spot in front of tenko , an hallucination of death appeared before his eyes.  
“Ahh holy shit what the fuck is going on here?!!!toga toga !!! Shit anybody here!?!?!”  
“Heheheheheh hahahahahah ahahahahahahah! Look around you piteous little weakling respect you’re nobles. Fool I’m not one to be asked so carelessly about my name !!! I don’t care if you carelessly or casually ask me about anything else but when you rudely ask about what my name is you’re asking for trouble so let’s do this question again this time much politer shall we ? Or are you too stupid to answer you’re Queen respectfully young one?”  
Trembling tomura tried to gasp out an answer but such was proving to be impossible ... since he was nearly facing death.  
He couldn’t help but start crying out of fear , looking at the horrific shark toothed face of death in front of him just proved too much for his mind to handle.

|Remember what all for one said back when he gave a shot about you tenko... stimulate you’re mind... just give an answer that won’t get us all killed.master I believe in you|  
|thanks samus dear I’m sorry this ended up happening I’ll make sure to get ourselves out of this mess!|  
“You know tiny darling you seem to be very friendly and in tune to you’re pokefriends ...if I am viewing the way you treat them correctly form all the memerories I’ve accessed. Then I think you are someone worthy of being my friend ! So how about it hot stuff ?!”  
Toga starts getting the blades out from their sheathes and is about to lash out when tenko places a hand up .  
“Listen toga she’s an friend of ours now ... let’s not go destroying friends whom are trying to be our allies shall we? Come on toga our league of reformation is at stake along with our lives and careers too please don’t get jealous!”  
“ Alrigth but the second I get a feeling she won’t want to join us for a nice steamy foursome I will not be so friendly towards her ok hon?”

Once he gets. Relieving backup from toga he returns to facing shark girl nomu ... whom surprisingly has let go of his neck while he was telepathically communicating with samus ,her arms propped seductively upon cold metallic surface of lab table as she stood bare chested .  
“ so what was yore question tenko dear I honestly couldn’t hear you well over that telepathy ?”  
He smiles wide and steps forward holding out jacket wich she takes gladly ...z

Sliding into the jacket effortlessly and zipping it up slick as an water ski the jacket appeared to be an hooded leather dress of some sort ... Well done and fashionable dress to be exact .  
“Well this jacket fits like a dress on me thank you so much new master. I really truly deeply appreciate it so freaking much that I might shit myself silly if ended up being any more appreciative about you letting me borrow you’re jacket!”  
With a wave of his hand tenko smiles once more.  
“ keep the jacket it is yours now for if you’re afar and I’m not around anymore by life then you would have a piece of me to hold onto if and when I die for I am. A fragile human not the most fragile human but an human that is still somewhat fragile against time and aging even though quirk makes me super durable against certian physical attacks...”  
“ go on dear”

“ and dearest royal mistress what is you’re lovely name?”

“ why you sweet son of a bitch!!! My name is lavender jo star !!!... just kidding I’ve been watching way too much jojos bizzare adventure and pokemon and other anime’s in my mental meditation state while I was in that peaceful state of stasis...

All of a sudden thunder booms into all of their ears and lightening blinds them all well expect for the yellow eyed menace before them smiling those pearly whites ready to stain them with blood.  
“ oooh scared anybody ? Good! I don’t know what you’ve done to my master or who you all are but I’m gonna kill you ! I hate humans that are not master ! Masters are the only ones I never kill!  
Piteously low minded humans whom seek only to take up space where they don’t belong deserve to die ! Why you ask? It’s simple! They crawl into our precious ocean homes and expect us to just move out ... they even resort to killing all my Merfolk by taking their heavy machines and shit and running them all over!!!!!i hate humans and I want to see them all ground to death as they did to my people !!!!!”  
Tomura saw yet another vision of death ... him abandoned in that alley many people throwing deadly shot and other shit at him ...all because he had an really wierd and deadly quirk.... wait I’m lor boss boss I’m not the one who should be scared ... just sympathize with the poor girl and tell her what’s up with you and she might find some common ground.  
Tomura couldn’t take anymore though so he starts scratching phsycotically fast at his neck digging an angry red wound into his neck his eyes going fully bloodshot and he couldn’t help but breathe hard and fast at the misery.  
“ I remeber why I reformed to being an hero !!!! It’s because that trash all night could never help everyone and be there all the time yet he still smiles what the fuck kind of idiot smiles when he knows kids like I back then could only end up being saved by villains?!?!?! I fucking hate that shit Head all night nothing pisses me off more than seeing that shitty smile of his!!!!”/p> He puked before passing out cold.


	3. Episode 3 oh dear sorry about that

The now clothed shark nomu girl walks towards tomura with an warped frown on her face , the type of frown in wich a crowd would part upon just seeing the horrid face.

“ shit why are even the strong humans so ducking weak ?!!! Stupid humans really need to die oh yes their blood must fall upon their concrete cages they made for themselves good let’s kill the first one today!!!’ Yay this will be so fun!”  
The returning remaining part of the league of reformation chilled in their boots as they saw their leader in grave danger near the shark abomination

“ hey you shark freak what the hell are you doing trying to turn our leader into human sushi ... I promise ya that ... no go ahead ... wait a second don’t eat him he’s poisonous!!! His quirk is decay! And the damn quirk evolved not long ago ... shit it was yesterday ...fuck !”  
The shark girl stops bending over tomura and mechanically. Blazes over to twice causing an ginormous blade of air to push dabi and spinner along with me.compress back .  
“ oh! Who’s these others tomura ?!!didnt know you’re friends were directly nearby!ahhaahhahahah !”  
Her good humor melts into bitter self disgust as she realizes she attacked tomura for no logical reason and tears start to roll down her creepily pretty doll like face.

“ oh dear! I’m deeply ever so deeply sorry about that tomura !please forgive me for there are times when I’m stressed that my shark instincts kick in and I sometimes can’t control them!* sob!*”

“Hey chick friend there’s no reason for you to be sad as hell ..! Come on let’s get out of this creepy ass lab ! it’s making me get jitters...”  
Shark nomu then kneels quickly in front of tomura and with an wierd smile laughs some more.  
“Aww! Poor thing ! Are you sure it’s not my body giving you the jitter?”


End file.
